Entrana
The holy island of Entrana lies southwest of Taverley. When entering Entrana, adventurers are prohibited from bringing weapons or armour with them. Getting there Access is via: *Boat in Port Sarim, by talking to the monks on the dock. This is free. *Through the Law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness. *Using the Balloon transport system. Prohibited equipment Before being able to sail to Entrana, the monk will search you. You cannot take any of the following: *Armour **Metal armour (bronze to dragon) **Decorative armour **Rogue equipment **Dragonhide, mystic, Xerician robes, or splitbark equipment **Barrows equipment **Boots with combat stats **Void knight equipment **Vestment robes **Clue hunter clothing **Klank's or Family Crest gauntlets **Culinaromancer's gloves **Mind or elemental armour **Ghostly robes **Fancy boots/Fighting boots **Tome of fire *Capes **Cape of legends **Mythical cape **Obsidian cape **Fire cape **Ardougne cloak **Capes of Accomplishment **Ava's devices **God capes *Weapons **Metal weapons (bronze to dragon) **Bows **Staves (the Dramen staff is also NOT allowed!) **Woodcutting axes and pickaxes **Dwarf multicannon **Throwing knives **Holy water **Salamanders **Godswords (even if dismantled) *Miscellaneous **Implings **Magic butterfly net **Looting bag containing any of the previous items **Supply crates Clothes, coloured robes, Zamorak robes, god books, jewellery, Boots of lightness, graceful outfit (excluding Agility cape) and spotted/spottier cape are permitted. Silver sickles and magic secateurs are the only melee items that can be used on the island, granted that the player has at least level 18 Crafting. Since there is a furnace on the island, a silver bar and a sickle mould can be used to create a silver sickle. However, the player should only do this in their current session, for if they log off and back on after having created a weapon, the monk will spot you and remove you from the premises immediately. Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island, and players can use this loophole to get around the ban of weapons and armour. Leather, needles, threads, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally, unstrung bows, bow strings, arrows and amulets are permitted. All runes as well as rune pouch are allowed on the island. Players cannot smuggle weapons or armour to Entrana by opening Treasure Trails caskets there as they cannot be opened on the island. Notable features Dungeon The Entrana Dungeon is located in the north-west of the island. It is the location of the dramen tree. Glassblowing Located northwest of the port, the player can find a furnace. It is rarely used for Smithing due to the lack of rocks and Entrana's distance to a bank. However, you can find Fritz the Glassblower, who is also the Glassblowing tutor. He buys molten glass from players for 20 coins each. All ingredients for glassblowing are found here (sand, soda ash, and a furnace), including a glassblowing pipe. You can find a spawn in the house west of the Herblore shop. There are 10 seaweed spawns on the northwestern side of the island, but you need to use the Telekinetic Grab spell to reach two of them. Farming There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. As usual, a tool leprechaun can be found near the patch. The player can pay Francis, and he will watch your crops for you. He also sells the following items: *Plant cures for 25 coins *Compost for 35 coins *Rakes for 15 coins *Watering cans for 25 coins *Gardening trowels for 25 coins *Seed dibbers for 15 coins Altar Held by the High Priest, the Saradomin church is the most important building of all Entrana. If you are injured, talk to a level 5 monk and select the option "Can you heal me? I'm injured" and he will nurse you for free. From the candle stall, you can steal candles, granting 20 Thieving experience. You may fail, giving the message "A high power smites you" and inflicting 1 damage. Upstairs, the player can find an organ on which they can play a melody. With the Treasure Trails expansion on 6 July 2016, a master clue scroll may direct the player to stand in the church and cheer while wearing a full set of Black dragonhide armour. Since armour cannot be taken onto the island, the player must have 84 Crafting (boostable) and bring a needle and enough thread and Black dragon leather to make the armour themseves in order to complete this clue. A STASH unit is provided on the north side of the church for the player to store the armour for this clue. Herblore shop Frincos's Fabulous Herb Store, an Herblore shop owned by Frincos, can be found on the western side of the island. Francos sells 50 empty vials at 2 coins each. However, there are two vial spawns in the shop. Law altar The Law altar can be found on the northeastern side of the island. Fishing dock A huge Fishing dock is located on the east side of the island. There are four fishing spots, all of which are sea bait fishing and small fishing net locations. Note that there is also a fly-fishing location located on the river. The spots are on both sides of the river directly behind the church. A fishing rod spawns in the house right before the dock, and there is a chicken farm for feathers north of the dock. There is also a range nearby for Cooking. Players can bank their fish at the bank deposit box at the Port Sarim dock. Poll booth Despite not having a bank, a Poll Booth can be found in a house on the western side of the island. Monsters *A black bear *Unicorns (4 spawns) *Monks *Chickens *The Entrana firebird The following are found in the Entrana Dungeon: *Zombies *Greater demons Music unlocked *Background - Entrana surface *Underground (music track) - Entrana Dungeon Quests The following quests involve Entrana: *Lost City *Heroes' Quest *Holy Grail *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *The Hand in the Sand *Enlightened Journey *Monkey Madness II Other *2 planks spawn on the northern part of the island. *5 willow trees are found near the Law altar. See also *Law running Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest locations Category:Entrana